Farewell
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: Severe angst, Death, and involves a common pairing, 4xD. Also has a slight touch of romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its  
characters. I merely write these stories for fun.   
Please do not sue me for your own sake. You would   
lose more money than you would gain because I am   
literally broke.  
  
Warning: For some this could be a tearjerker.   
  
Farewell  
  
"Has anyone seen Dorothy lately," asked a worried   
Quatre. He hadn't seen her for a while and was wondering   
where she was. He had something he really needed to tell her.  
  
"The last time I saw her was when we went to the  
graveyard to visit Treize's grave, that was about two hours  
ago though," replied Noin. "Hold on and I'll go see if she's  
in her room." She preceded to walk up the stairway to   
Dorothy's room. The door was closed and Noin knocked. There   
was no answer so she opened the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped what he or she   
was doing to see where the noise had came. They all came   
running to see what was going on. Piling into the room Heero,  
Relena, Wufei, Sally, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Milliardo,  
Noin, and Quatre were horrified at what they saw.  
  
Dorothy lay on the floor, the carpet around her was  
stained with her blood. A letter was tightly grasped in her   
hand. Glancing to the floor they saw a razor blade with a red  
crust formed along the edge.   
  
"Why," asked Quatre, he looked ready to faint.   
Gathering courage he went over and picked up the crimson stained  
letter.  
  
Unfolding it he started to read aloud, "Good bye all and   
farewell. I will miss you. Do not worry, I did this with a sane   
mind.   
  
I told you today that this was the last time I would visit  
Treize's grave. I now have gone to join him.   
  
My dear Quatre, I'm sorry I never could tell you what was   
in my heart, but I can now. Ashiteru Quatre. But you already knew   
that didn't you? You knew that the day I stabbed you. Funny way   
to show it though, huh?   
  
I guess I was always what you would call a lost soul.   
After the war there was nothing to take up my energy and I began   
to feel again. I don't like feeling; there is too much hurt, too   
much pain. So I decided to end that pain. Even now as I see the   
blood dripping down my wrists I am not scared.   
  
Maybe now I can have the peace I have been searching for.   
More likely then not, though, it will come to me in hell. I know   
how I did it was wrong, but the intentions are all good.  
  
When Treize died he did it with honor and I did not   
regret that he was gone. With my grandfather gone I made my   
own decisions, some for the better, some for the worse. What  
would you consider this one?   
  
Do not grieve for me because I am at rest. All of you  
must stand together and search for happiness together. I   
will remember you always. Please remember me.   
  
Farewell,  
  
Dorothy Catalonia"  
  
Quatre slowly folded the paper up, tears stinging in his  
eyes. "I never got to tell her." He ran out of the room while   
the others stared in sympathy. When he reached the gardens he   
through himself down to the ground and gave out a ragged scream.  
The others heard his scream and when Noin went to go out to him   
she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let him grieve his own way,"   
Milliardo gently told her. She nodded and stopped her plight to   
the stairs. The others said nothing but slowly made their way out   
and went to their own rooms.  
  
Quatre looked hard at the object in his hands. Could he do   
it? Would he do it? He had never gotten to tell Dorothy what he   
wanted to. Now was his chance. He raised the cold steel and   
pointed.  
  
Moments before they heard the fire they heard his last   
cry, "Ashiteru Dorothy, save me a place in hell by your side!"  
  
  
No I am not suicidal. This story is to show the pain or suicide and  
what it does to those you leave behind. Please, if you or someone you  
know is thinking about suicide, get help for you or that person. Whatever  
is troubling you is not worth dying for.  
  
Well, what did you think? This is my first deathfic so   
if it's not that good I apologize. Please let me know what you   
think of it. I will except any flames except those on my   
character pairing. Email me at Kairosdreamer@aol.com Thanks  



End file.
